Tangles in the grass
by Bdrrrrr33
Summary: Grasspaw’s always in the shadows, he can never com out on top when Tanglepaw is involved, and he hate’s it, but can he truly never win against Tanglepaw? Or do thing’s only seem that way? Rating miight go up.
1. Cats

There are other clans but for now I just listing Stromclan...

**S t o r m c l a n**

Leader: Dawnstar: Yellow, grey, orange, white, and black she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Silvershadow: Silver and black she cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Tanglepaw

__

Medicine cat:

Featherfoot: Grey and brown she cat with gentle copper eyes  
Apprentice, Onyxpaw

__

Warriors

Leafstreak:Coppery brown she cat with green eyes

Ravenwhisker:Black she cat grey eyes  
Apprentice, Bluepaw

Nightbrook: Blue grey and black she cat with brown eyes

Russeteat: brown tabby tom with a ginger ear

Redpool: ginger tom with green eyes  
Apprentice, Rippedpaw

Freezefire: blue grey and ginger she cat with dark blue eyes

Tornriver: Black tom with white and grey streaks and brown eyes  
Apprentice, Grasspaw

Firerush: Orange tom with hazel eyes

Shadowsight: White she cat with black eyes

__

Apprentices

Grasspaw: White tom with grass like grey streaks and amber eyes

Tanglepaw: Very handsome black tom with random ginger streaks and amber eyes

Bluepaw: Very pretty blue grey she cat with hazel eyes

Rippedpaw: Dark grey she cat with a jagged grey blue stripe the looks like a rip in her pelt and light blue eyes

Onyxpaw: Sleek black tom with a very glossy coat and dark green eyes

__

Queens

Roseleaf: Beautiful deep ginger she cat with shining green eyes

Aloeeyes: White and grey she cat with green eyes (Grasspaw's mother)

Poppywhisker: Pretty black she cat with ginger paws and amber eyes (Tanglepaw's mother

__

Elders

Finchwing: Brown she cat with amber eyes

Nightwhisker: Black tom with silver streaks and green eyes (Silvershadow's father, oldest cat in clan)


	2. Grasspaw

Ok, I so hate first chapter's, but let me now if you like it and think I should continue.

I sighed as I watched Bluepaw train, she sure was pretty, but she liked Tanglepaw, _everyone liked Tanglepaw_, he was the great fight, he was the great hunter, he was the one with the great personality, he was the most handsome, he was the smartest, he was the one obviously destined to become the next clan leader, he was the cat I couldn't stand to most! Everything seemed to revolve around Tanglepaw, I _hated_ it. Compared to him, I'm nothing, "Grasspaw! Have you gone deaf! You vs. Tanglepaw, Now!" Tornriver snapped.

I looked over at Tanglepaw and groaned inwardly,_ here comes more humiliation_, with a sigh I stood and padded over to where Tanglepaw was standing and stood across from him. Tanglepaw gave me an encouraging smile, which made me feel bad about hating him, he was so _nice_, he was cocky, or over confident, or stuck up, I don't even think he acknowledges skilled he is, that's what makes it so hard to go around hating his guts, just because he's better then me, "Alright, when I say go I want you both to give it your all, got it?" Silvershadow mewed, her green gaze resting proudly on her apprentice Tanglepaw for a second, the she mewed her command, "Go!" and the two of us began to circle each other.

Tanglepaw pounced first, and I, thinking quickly, jumped back so he'd miss, then as he landed I swung a sheathed paw him. Which he dodged and sprung swiftly at me, tackling me to the grass ground, he tried to pin me, but I batted at his belly with my hind legs, and he flew back a few tail lengths, I stood and pounced at him, we rolled around on the ground swatting at each other until we heard the call, "Alright that's enough, the two of you did very well." Silvershadow called.

Tanglepaw and I broke away from each other, "Wow! You're really good at fighting! Great battle!" Tanglepaw mewed enthusiastically, amber eye's brimmed with excitement.

I force myself to smile and say, "Thank you, you're really great too."

"Tanglepaw! You were great! You too Grasspaw!" Bluepaw mewed padding over to us, I stood looking at her dumb struck, usually Bluepaw didn't even acknowledge that I existed.

"Thanks, Bluepaw," Tanglepaw said, then he gave me a funny look, "Grasspaw? Are you ok?" he asked.

I inwardly shook myself out of it, "Yeah, I'm fine, th- thanks." I mewed.

"Alright, that's enough battle practice for today, you all are free for now." Silvershadow mewed then she, Tornriver, and Ravenwhisker turned and padded away.

"Hey, Tanglepaw, do you want to go hunting? Bluepaw asked, he pretty hazel eye's glowing as she looked at him.

"Sure, hey Grasspaw, do want to come to?" he asked, turning to me, disappointment flashed in Bluepaw's eyes, and she looked at me with a slight glare.

I shook my head, "No thank you." I said, not wanting to get on Bluepaw's bad side.

"Are you sure? Come on it'll be fun." he said.

"No it's ok, I uh- am really hungry, I'm going to go back to camp and get something to eat." I said and turned away before he could protest again.

"Hi, Grasspaw." Onyxpaw mewed, as I entered the medicine cat's den.

"Hey, Onyxpaw…" I mewed dully.

"What's up?" he asked, sensing the depression in my voice. Onyxpaw was my best friend and the only one who knew I liked Bluepaw, and completely hated Tanglepaw.

"Bluepaw went hunting with Tanglepaw, he offered me to come, and Bluepaw glared at me." I sighed, and sat down.

"Grasspaw, I don't understand why you like her so much, I mean sure she's pretty, but she doesn't know you exist." he sighed, sitting next to me.

"She does to! She said great jod to me at battle practice today." I insisted.

"Where you fighting Tanglepaw?" my glossy black pelted friend asked.

"Yes.."

"That's why, she was trying to make sure she looked good in front of Tanglepaw." he stated, his deep green eyes giving me a sympathetic look.

"Your probably right, but at least she knows my name, right?" I said.

"Wow, every cloud does have a silver lining." Onyxpaw meowed sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement." I said just as Sarcastically. Onyxpaw purred in agreement, then we heard a wail from the main clearing, we looked at each other and then sprinted toward the exit to the medicine cat's den.

We saw Bluepaw panting looking around wildly, as other cat's stared at her. Bluepaw's Hazel eye's rested on us and she jolted toward us, "Grasspaw, Onyxpaw! Tanglepaw was kidnapped.!" she yowled frantically.

* * *

Let me know what you think! I'd love to continue this story, but theres no point unless people like it.


	3. Outcasts

I have decided to continue this story.

We saw Bluepaw panting looking around wildly, as other cat's stared at her. Bluepaw's Hazel eye's rested on us and she jolted toward us, "Grasspaw, Onyxpaw! Tanglepaw was kidnapped.!" she yowled frantically.

"What? Do you know what happened to him?" Onyxpaw mewed.

"No! He just all of a sudden ran of! He didn't even say anything! I ran after him but then he crossed the boarder out of clan territory." she mewed.

"What? Why?" I mewed.

"I don't know!" She mewed.

"We should tell, Dawnstar." Onyxpaw mewed.

"No! I don't want to get him in trouble!" Bluepaw snapped.

"Bluepaw, he could get hurt out there." Onyxpaw said calmly.

"Can't the three of us just go and find him? Please?" she asked.

"We have to tell, Dawnstar." He mewed.

"Can we at least wait until tomorrow, incase he comes back?" she reasoned.

I looked at Onyxpaw, "Fine, but then we tell if he's not back." I mewed.

"Ok." she mewed.

"Now we should all get some rest because it's getting late." Onyxpaw advised.

"Alright we will, come on Grasspaw!" Bluepaw said, then nudged me toward, the apprentice den. Once we got to the apprentice den Bluepaw practically tackled me into the den, "Grasspaw," Bluepaw began, I sat up, "You'll come with me tonight to look for Tanglepaw won't you?" she said giving me a sad face.

"Well, uh," I began, "ok, yeah I'll go with you." I mewed.

Bluepaw smiled and let out a purr, "Oh thank you Grasspaw! Thank you! You're the best!" she said then licked me on the cheek, "Let's go to sleep now, we'll leave when everyone's asleep. " she mewed then when to her nest at the other side of the den.

I sighed and curled up in my nest whish was the closest to the entrance and fell asleep.

I looked around wildly, I was in an unfamiliar wood, and there was a horrible screeching sound coming from all around, I ran forward and suddenly something flashed out from in front of me, I recognized the smell. Crow. It had red eyes and green black feathers and was huge, and its beak was bent like a hawk's, it lashed out at me with it's unusually sharp talons and tore strait through my flesh, the crow flew off and I dropped to the ground as extreme pain flowed through my body, and I heard whispers run though my head, but I couldn't make out the words. Then suddenly I heard someone's voice through the whispers, "Grasspaw! Wake up!"

* * *

I gasped as my eyes flew open and I jumped up so fast I could have sworn I shifted in my pelt, "Grasspaw? Are you ok?" Bluepaw asked.

"Ye- yeah, I'm fine. Are you read?" I asked.

Bluepaw nodded, "Yeah let's go." she said and slipped out of the den.

"So, this is where Tanglepaw started running off?" I asked.

Bluepaw nodded, "Yeah, then he went… that way!" she said, and pointed with her tail, "lets go!" she yelled and ran off, I quickly ran after her. I ran as fast as I could to keep up with Bluepaw's swiftness, until finally she stopped, and the scent of un familiar ground hit me, "and that's where he disappeared to." Bluepaw mewed, looking out over the boarder to the unknown territories.

"We're not crossing into unknown territory are we?" I mewed, Bluepaw turned to me.

"No." she mewed, "let's go back." she said and turned I followed her.

"Hey, Grasspaw, wake up!" someone mewed in my ear, I opened my eyes to see Rippedpaw, "Some apprentice from Breezeclan showed up here, they look pretty badly beaten." she said then left the den, I quickly stood and followed after her.

As I stepped out of the apprentice den a rustling came from the bramble's that lined the clan entrance and three Breezeclan warrior's entered, "Well it's seem our scum has come to seek shelter in the soft hearted Stormclan, but I will warn you now Dawnstar, those two are murders." a cat I recognized as Mountainstone mewed glaring at the apprentices.

"We are not!" one of the apprentices hissed, a grey and black tom, said as he stood before the other apprentices, a tortoiseshell she cat and a blue grey tom.

"Silence traitor!" hissed a she cat known as Leafshadow.

"Enough! Foreign warriors are not welcome here! You three will leave." Dawnstar hissed, the three apprentices shrunk as he turned her gave to them, "you three may stay for now." she said more gently.

"We warned you Dawnstar! Your trust will be the end of you! Just like Mothstar!" hissed Leafshadow.

"Leave now! There is no way an apprentice could kill Mothstar." she hissed, the three Breezeclan warriors whipped around and left. Dawnstar turned to the apprentices, "what are your names?" she asked.

"I am Hawkpaw, these are Bridlepaw and Runningpaw." the grey and black tom told her. The tortoiseshell, Bridlepaw was unconscious and the grey blue tom, Runningpaw, looked to be in shock.

"The three of you should go to Featherfoot so she can treat you." Dawnstar instructed.

"Yes." Hawkpaw said then nudged Runningpaw to get him walking, Dawnstar picked up the small body of Bridlepaw and carried her toward the medicine cat den.

Lemme know what you think.


End file.
